


The Babysitter

by Karla_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: Family Feels, Het and Slash, M/M, child!Haru, family au, makorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is no babysitter, yet he gets tricked into watching after a little dark-haired boy. With that odd task he also comes to meet the boy's guardian, Makoto Tachibana, a kind-hearted teacher that always offers a helping hand. Yet, Rin fears that one day his double life will catch up to him and rob him of his new found joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted to my Fanfiction.net account, under the same username.
> 
> I'm happy with how well this story has been received and have decided to post it here as well, because I am pretty sure the rating will go up and if I post it only over at FFnet it might get deleted. 
> 
> Things to keep in mind: this story is UnBeta'd, it's most likely OOC, there will be minor appearances of OC's, rating will most likely go to Explicit in due time. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Things never go exactly how you plan them. 

_“If you want to make God laugh, then tell him your plans.”_

That’s what his father used to say. He could clearly see the man’s crinkly-eyed smile, hear his strong yet kind voice. 

God must certainly be in hysterics by now. 

Rin’s eyes snapped open, his body covered in cold sweat. Another nightmare for another day. The redhead wiped away the sweat from his face as he got out of his bed. Barely opening his eyes, Rin made it to his bathroom and washed up for the day. He lived in a modest apartment, nothing glamorous, but nice enough to be deemed comfortable. After all, he needed no luxury to get by. All he wanted was to put Gou through college, so she could make something of herself, so she could make their parents proud. Something he would never be able to do. Every morning he passed by their photograph, which lied on top of his dresser, guilt would rise in his stomach. He would incline his head forward and whisper an apology, before continuing on his way. 

The ringing of his phone brought him out of the bathroom, water falling down his jaw. 

“Good morning, Nii-chan!” Rin’s lips twitched up, forming a barely there smile.

“Why aren’t you in class, Gou?”

“Kou, Kou, how many times must I remind you, Nii-chan?” Rin snorted.

“Whay aren’t you in class, _Kou_?” 

“Sensei cancelled our class, apparently he got sick.” Gou giggled. 

_This is what I’m paying for?_ Rin couldn’t help but wonder.

“Ah, well eat something while you wait for your next class. I’ll go shopping today, so you won’t have to eat out tomorrow.” Rin yawned, riffling through his dresser for clean clothes. 

“Are you off today, Nii-chan?” Gou asked, sounding hopeful. Rin cursed mentally, remembering that he had a client that night. 

“Only in the morning, I have to work tonight.” There was some shuffling on the other end of the line, followed by a soft sigh. 

“Oh, okay. Don’t work too hard, Nii-chan, you’ll turn into an old man faster if you do.” Rin stifled a chuckle.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now go eat something.” Gou huffed in annoyance at being ordered around, but didn’t argue. After a few more words they hung up. His little sister was the only sliver lining in his life, she was his only ray of sunshine. She was the reason why he got up every morning. Pushing aside those thoughts, Rin left his small apartment and headed to the market.

…

The teachers lounge was peacefully quiet, the only sound coming from the coffee machine. Nagisa Hazuki was in the middle of preparing himself a cup of overly-sweetened coffee when the door to the lounge was thrown open, the loud bang echoing throughout the room. A panting brunette rushed inside, his green eyes wild.

“Mako-chan?” Nagisa cocked his head to the side in question.

“N-Nagisa, are you free tonight?”

“Ne, are you asking me out, Mako-chan?” The petite blonde pretended to hide his face in embarrassment. Makoto shook his head furiously.

“I need a babysitter.”

Nagisa frowned, “I’m sorry, Mako-chan. I have a class this evening.” Makoto ran his hand through his hair, his desperation showing. Nagisa pressed his index finger to his chin, pondering their current problem.

“I got it!” The blonde snapped his fingers. Makoto threw him a hopeful gaze. “Give me five minutes, Mako-chan, and I’ll have you a babysitter.”

…

Rin was weaving his way through the crowd of people when his phone rang. Thinking it was his little sister again, he answered it without looking.

“What is it this time, Gou?”

“Wrong person, Rin-chan.” Rin stopped, causing a few people to bump into him.

“Nagisa?”

“That’s it! Listen, Rin-chan, I need to ask you a huuuge favor.”

Before Rin could answer, Nagisa continued. “Don’t forget you owe me.” He singed.

Rin sighed, unable to deny that.

“What is it?” Rin asked reluctantly.

“I have a client for you, Rin-chan, for tonight.” 

“I already have one, Nagisa.”

“He’ll double the pay, he’s extremely desperate.” Rin nearly dropped his phone. 

“D-double?” There was a moment of silence, Nagisa was sure he had convinced the other. “Okay, give me his number, I’ll call him.” 

“Uh, no, no, he’s very shy about this…I’ll tell him myself, he’ll be very happy.” Nagisa gave Rin the necessary information before ending their call. 

“Sorry, Rin-chan.” Nagisa whispered to himself. He knew that if he told Rin the truth he would never agree to babysitting a kid. However, Nagisa knew how good Rin was with children, Gou-chan adored her older brother. Leaving his mild guilt behind he rushed off to find Makoto and tell him about his new babysitter. The brunette let out a breath of relief, thanking the petite blond profusely. Hoping for the best, and that Rin won’t kill him when he finds out the truth, Nagisa left the lounge.

…

The sight of a frantic brunette, holding a stoic faced little boy, was the last thing Rin had expected to see. He discreetly checked the apartment number on the side of the door. 

Number 259A. Yes, that was the right number. 

No, that just couldn’t be. Rin was on the verge of running out of sight when the man spoke.

“Thank you so much for showing up on such short notice, Matsuoka-san.” The brunette rambled as he put the little boy down. The child had bright blue eyes and inky black hair. He scowled up at Rin, hiding behind the brunette’s legs. 

“Uh, I don’t think--” The little boy cut Rin off.

“I don’t need a babysitter, Makoto.” The child tugged at Makoto’s pants. Makoto sighed, it seemed like they’d had this discussion before. 

“Haru, please behave.” Makoto turned toward Rin. “Please come in, Matsuoka-san. I’ve written down my contact information here.” He handed over a note card. “I won’t be long (“I don’t need a babysitter, Makoto”) don’t hesitate to call me if something happens. And, (“I don’t need a babysitter”) thank you again. Haru,” Makoto kneeled in front of the boy and pulled him into a hug. “You’re too young to stay alone, listen to Matsuoka-san, and don’t cause trouble. I’ll be back very soon.” Rin watched in terror as the brunette reluctantly pulled away and bid his farewell. Once the door shut close the little raven glared up at Rin. Dumbstruck, Rin leaned against the door. He was no babysitter. Why the hell had Nagisa sent him to this guy’s house?

“I don’t need a babysitter.” The child said coldly. 

“Look, kid, I’m not--” Rin stopped himself. He wasn’t really going to tell a child what he actually did for a living. 

“My name is Nanase Haruka, not kid.” Rin grimaced.

“Okay, Haruka-kun, don’t you have anything to do…homework maybe?” Rin was grabbing at straws. Haruka contemplated the question and after a few beats of silence slumped his shoulders and murmured a faint yes. Rin heaved a sigh of relief when the boy went to retrieve his school books. 

With the boy momentarily gone, Rin grabbed his phone and angrily dialed Nagisa.

“Hello, Rin-chan.”

“Listen here you little shit. This guy just dumped his kid on me and left, what the hell is going on?” Rin growled furiously.

“Calm down, Rin-chan. I’m sorry I lied to you, but if I had asked you upfront I knew you wouldn’t have agreed. Look, it’s only for a little bit, and I’ll pay you the rest, you’ll still be making more than you would with a regular client.” Rin bit his lips, he couldn’t argue with that.

“Fine, fine, it’s not like I can just leave the kid on his own, but damn, next time just tell me.” 

“Don’t swear, Makoto doesn’t like it.” Rin jumped when he heard the child’s voice behind him. Rin watched as the boy, carrying a book, notebook, and pencil case, sat down on the kitchen table. Haruka opened his book and spiral and grabbed a pencil from his navy blue pencil case. 

“Thank you very much, Rin-chan, don’t worry Mako-chan won’t be long.” There was a sharp bang on the other end of the line. “S-sorry, Rin-chan, I need to go, one of my students just fainted.” With that the other line died. Rin suppressed his annoyance as he put away his phone. His eyes landed on the boy and found him furiously erasing something on his paper. Rin wasn’t enough of a bastard to simply ignore the little guy.

“Need help?” Rin asked as he sauntered over. Haruka flinched, as if he had forgotten he had company.

“No.” The boy mumbled, gazing down at his messy paper. Rin pursed his lips, but didn’t move away. He looked down at the paper and had to stifle his chuckle.

“It’s _nice to meet you_.” Rin touched the paper, index finger on the blank line. “It’s _meet_ , with two _e’s_ , not _ea_.” Haruka blinked up at him.

“You know English?” Haruka asked, with what looked like admiration in his eyes. Rin grinned, sharp teeth showing.

“I studied abroad for a bit.”

“In America?” Rin nodded. Apparently, knowledge is what Haruka valued most. For the next two hours, long after Haruka had finished his homework, Rin taught Haruka all the English he could. Rin was surprised at how quickly Haruka picked it up.

“You’re not bad at all.” Rin voiced his thoughts, Haruka’s cheeks went a little pink.

“The teacher at school isn’t as smart as you.” Rin stared blankly for a bit before laughing, ruffling the boy’s dark hair. Haruka swatted the hands away and the scowl returned. 

After a few more English words, Rin decided it was time for the kid to eat. Rin scavenged through the sad looking pantry and found nothing but bags of rice. He moved to the fridge and was shocked to find it filled with mackerel. 

“What do you two usually eat?” 

“Mackerel.” No surprise there.

“Don’t bother. Makoto will be back soon.” Haru said, looking up toward the clock on the opposite wall. Rin closed the fridge and sat back down. The question that lingered in his mind finally coming out.

“Why do you call him by his name, isn’t he your dad?” Rin watched as Haru stopped writing, his eyes focused on the paper. When no answer came Rin suspected he’d asked something he shouldn’t have.

“He’s not my father.” That was all he said. Rin left it at that and continued to teach Haru more English words. However, his curiosity didn’t die down. Rin shook off those thoughts, this would probably be the only time he saw these two. Not even thirty minutes, and Makoto was walking through the door. The man had a tired looking expression that quickly dissipated when his green eyes landed on the child. Haru quickly got up and rushed to Makoto’s side, hugging the man’s legs. Rin watched silently. The boy’s face brightened, his smile wide, and the man’s face was a perfect mirror. Makoto picked the boy up, both looking completely content in each others arms. Rin couldn’t help but smile. 

The brunette’s eyes shifted towards Rin, “Thank you.” He breathed out.

Rin shook his head, “He’s a great kid, no problem at all.” Haru turned his head. 

“He’s smart, Makoto.” The little raven whispered. Rin nearly blushed at the look Makoto threw his way. 

“Have you washed up for dinner?” Makoto asked the child. Haru shook his head and Makoto put him down, telling him to go clean up for their soon-to-be-done dinner. Rin prepared to leave when Makoto stopped him. 

“He’s never…he’s never said anything nice about any of his previous babysitters.” Makoto’s green eyes shimmered in joy. “Could you babysit for me again, Matsuoka-san?” Rin was at a loss for words. He wasn’t a babysitter, and if Makoto knew what he actually worked in he wouldn’t want him anywhere near them. He was going to refuse. Say that he wouldn’t be available, that this had just been a favor for a friend, but for some reason he couldn’t refuse. He had enjoyed his time with the little Haruka, the boy wasn’t as energetic as his little sister growing up, but he was still entertaining and very smart. Rin agreed, Makoto’s smile was blinding. 

“Well, I should get going.” Rin wanted to leave before he changed his mind. 

“Do you need a ride, Matsuoka-san? Or, would you like to join us for dinner?” Rin could practically see dog ears and a wagging tail on the brunette. Rin declined the kind offer and only stayed long enough for Makoto to pay him. As he was walking out Haru returned to the living room and waved goodbye. Rin left the apartment feeling oddly giddy. Those two were an odd pair. They seemed very close, but still Rin wondered what Makoto was to Haru, how the two came together. There was definitely a story there, and Rin wondered if he would ever get to hear it. The redhead brushed away those thoughts, guilt rising up. No, he shouldn’t get any closer to them. It had been a mistake to accept Makoto’s job offer so easily. He would just forget about the whole thing. Yes, that’s exactly what he was going to do, not answer any calls from the man, and just put this entire crazy night behind him. Besides, he had many clients to keep happy, and he was no damn babysitter.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to keep in mind: a bit of NitoRin in this chapter.

The night air was pleasantly warm as Rin walked back to his apartment. Only few people roamed the streets at this hour, mostly young couples. The wind picked up as he rounded a corner, his apartment building coming into sight. He was only a few feet away when his phone rang, startling him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was. 

“What is it, Ai?” Rin paused outside his apartment building. There was awkward shuffling from the other line before an uncertain voice spoke up.

“I-is it too late to meet up?” Rin frowned. 

“No, it’s fine. Give me thirty minutes.” The call ended after a few more words. Rin hurried up to his apartment and showered in under ten minutes. Gou said nothing as she watched her brother dress up for his night out with a _friend_. She smiled as he ruffled her hair and walked out the door. He wasn’t surprised to find a dark, sleek car parked on the end of his street. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to call.” Rin said as he sat down on the passenger seat. The handsome young man on the driver’s side gave a weary smile.

“Well, I, uh, figured you’d be done by now.” The man brushed his grey hair back, his eyes darting to Rin briefly. With that Aiichiro pulled out of the street and drove off. Rin remained silent as he watched the lamp posts and street signs zoom past his eyes. If he were honest, he was extremely glad that it was Aiichiro Nitori who was requesting him tonight. Though he hadn’t done much at the Tachibana household he was still tired, and wasn’t really in the mood to force himself. Fifteen minutes later they reached a luxurious hotel swarming with people, most of them foreigners. Rin waited by the entrance while Ai spoke with the valet worker. They’d been here before, Rin recognized a few faces here and there as they walked toward the reception desk. The brunette behind the desk was also familiar. She gave them a tight-lipped smile as she nodded to whatever room Ai was requesting. Her smile faltered when Ai leaned closer to Rin, whispering something in his ear. Rin wanted to smirk but kept his face neutral. After they were given their room key, they headed for the crowded elevator. 

“She didn’t seem very happy to see us back.” Rin said. Ai gave a soft chuckle but didn’t say anything. When they finally reached their room, Rin wondered if he’d ever get over the fact that the rooms here were always bigger than his apartment. 

“Do you want to shower, Rin-senpai?” Rin shook his head, removing his shoes. 

“Already took one. I’ve told you that you don’t have to call me that, Ai.” The blue-eyed man smiled a little.

“You’ll always be my senpai.” Rin was about to argue when a pair of arms clasped around his waist. Rin allowed the shorter man to have his way with him. The night was a blur of heated words and sweaty embraces. By the time Rin woke up the next morning, the sun peeking through the blinds unpleasantly, Aiichiro was gone. Rin yawned, noticing the stack of money on the dresser. He smiled up at the ceiling. This is why he liked spending the night with Ai. Rin hated it when his clients dragged on their meetings, insisting on hanging off of Rin, Ai was well aware of this and always left before Rin woke up. To this day his kouhai was still very considerate of him. With nothing else to do in the unnecessarily large room, Rin got up and dressed. He tucked the money away in his pocket and left the still crowded hotel, ignoring the curious glances thrown his way. 

…

“I’ve already apologized, I don’t know what more you want.” Rin huffed into the phone. It was late, he was tired, and didn’t have time for obnoxious blonds. The man on the other end was having none of that. 

“I want you to stop being a jerk and call Mako-chan.” Nagisa was equally agitated. They’d been arguing for the past ten minutes. 

“Why the hell am I the jerk? You were the one who tricked me into going over to that guy’s place.” Rin rolled over, covering his eyes with his free hand.

“Come on, Rin-chan! Haru-chan absolutely adored you, and Mako-chan was very pleased with all the stuff you taught him.” Rin scoffed, remembering the little boy’s scowling face. Warm green eyes and a kind smile came to his mind next. Rin sighed. Two days ago he’d received a call from Makoto Tachibana, the little boy’s guardian, asking him if he could baby-sit once again. Rin had refused, coming up with a very lame excuse, and upon hearing the disappointed voice of the brunette he instantly felt like shit. However, he tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. That they were way better off being apart from him. The gnawing guilt didn’t leave him, and it was starting to piss him off. He didn’t even know these people, for God’s sake! 

“…it might even be good for you, Rin-chan! And--”

“Alright, alright, just shut up! I’ll call him tomorrow.” He ended the call when Nagisa’s cheering threatened to leave him deaf. He threw his phone to the side and rolled over once again, throwing a pillow on top of his head. His reasoning was off, he was just being selfish. He had no need to work for Makoto, not when he could make double what he would earn by babysitting the scowling Haruka with one hour with his regular client. Nevertheless, he had enjoyed the warm atmosphere in the brunette’s home, and was reluctantly craving more of that. It reminded him of when he and Gou were little and their mother would ask them to set the table for dinner while they waited for their father to come home. That warmth, that familiar warmth, was what he felt around those two, and he craved more of it. 

That night he dreamt of sunny skies and salty waters, there was no screaming or tears or fear, only laughter and peace.

…

Rin made good on his word. The very next morning, after he showered and ate, he called Makoto. The brunette had been very glad to hear from him, and got even happier when Rin said he could watch Haruka again. Makoto explained how his department was having meetings in the evening, and that he had been hoping Rin would be able to watch Haru again since the boy had taken a liking to him. Rin nodded through most of the conversation, finding it amusing how much the man could ramble on. Finally, Makoto had to stop himself when he realized he was late for his class. Rin chuckled as he put his phone away, that warm feeling spreading throughout his chest.

“Ooh, what’s with that smile, Nii-chan?” Rin jumped when his sister appeared next to him, grinning too much like him.

“Nothing that concerns little girls.” Rin smirked. Gou pouted.

“Why aren’t you in school?” Rin stood from his chair. Gou turned toward the kitchen and served herself a glass of orange juice and finished it off in two large gulps. 

“My first class doesn’t start until ten. Though today I’m meeting someone for breakfast.” Gou said as she picked up her heavy backpack. 

“And, who might that be?” Rin said, eyebrows shooting up. 

“That doesn’t concern nosy brothers.” Gou giggled at the disgruntled expression on Rin face.

“ _Gou_.” 

“Relax, Nii-chan.” Gou smiled, obviously pleased with herself, and, after receiving an identical smile from her brother, left the apartment. Rin stared after her, feeling a little lightheaded. She certainly was growing up fast. Soon, so very soon, he would have to face reality. He would have to stop lying about his reasons for doing what he was currently doing. So very soon he would have own up to his flaws. Rin pushed these unpleasant musings away and decided to drown himself in mindless television. 

…

Apartment number 259A.

Rin knocked on the door, worrying his bottom lip. After a few seconds the door flew open and a disheveled brunette appeared before him. 

“Ah, Matsuoka-san, please, come in.” Makoto stepped aside. Rin’s lip twitched in amusement. Makoto was missing a sock, his tie was loose and backwards, and his white shirt was wrinkled and stained. 

“Are you running late?” Rin couldn’t help but ask. Makoto closed the door, laughing nervously. 

“I, uh, overslept.” The brunette scratched the back of his neck.

“I told him to set an alarm, but he didn’t listen.” Haruka, the little raven, said as he walked over to Rin, suppressing a yawn. His inky black hair was sticking out in every direction, and his clothes were in a similar state as Makoto’s. Rin didn’t know whether to laugh or sigh. 

“I didn’t feel that sleepy…” Makoto mumbled. 

“It’s getting late, Makoto.” Haru said, staring up at the clock. Makoto gave a sort of yelp and ran toward, what Rin assumed, was his bedroom. 

“Have you two switched ages?” Rin whispered to Haru. The boy shrugged his shoulders and told Rin that this was a normal occurrence. Five minutes later, Makoto rushed out of his room, gave Haru a hug goodbye, and thanked Rin for showing up again. When the door closed, Rin turned toward Haru. The boy wasn’t as reluctant about having a babysitter this time, but he still didn’t look all that pleased. Once again, Rin asked the boy if he had homework and the boy nodded, getting up to go for his books. This time there was no English homework.

“Sensei got mad when I corrected him.” Haru grumbled when Rin asked about his lack of English homework . 

“Oh?” Rin sat next to Haru, peering into the book. There were a few multiplication and division problems.

“Makoto said that he would talk to him.” Haru stopped talking after that. Rin watched as the kid worked through the problems, only erasing a few times. 

“What grade are you in?” Haru’s pencil didn’t stop moving.

“Five.” Rin was surprised. The boy looked so small, he had assumed he was younger. That would mean he was around ten or eleven years old. Rin looked down when he felt something nudge his leg. 

“You can watch tv if you want.” Ah, so the kid wanted to be left alone. Rin took the remote from Haru and turned on the nice flat-screen on the opposite wall. He flipped through the various channels but nothing caught his interest. There was a cooking show, an awful reality show, a kids show (he briefly thought of leaving it there, but Haru wasn’t paying attention) and finally…

“…and it’s Hawn in lane 4 who is currently in the lead. Followed closely by Kinjo in lane 2. It looks like it’ll be a close match between these two…yes! With a great time of one-thirty nine, Kinjo advances to the next round.” Rin’s face lit up as he watched the man pull himself out of the water, exuberant smile on his face. It had been so long since he’d seen a swim meet, and by the looks of it this was an international tournament. 

“You like swimming?” The soft voice caught his attention. Rin nodded, turning toward the little boy who had stopped writing and was staring intently at the screen. 

“I actually used to swim…when I was in school.” Haru’s blue eyes twinkled as he gazed up at Rin. 

“Do you swim, Haru-chan?” Rin found it surprisingly easy to address the boy by his nickname. Maybe hearing Nagisa call him that constantly was beginning to take it’s effect. The boy didn’t seem to mind though. 

“I used to. I really liked it.” Rin frowned at the sad expression that crossed Haru’s face. Before he could ask why he didn’t swim anymore, the boy continued.

“Makoto used to swim too.” A smile tugged at the corners of Haru’s lips. With one final glance at the tv, Haru took hold of his pencil once again and continued his diligent work. Rin’s head was quickly filling with unnecessary questions. He brushed them away, wanting nothing more than to be the least involved with this odd family. By the end of the competition, which was won by an Australian, Makoto walked through the front door. He was muttering something about _Ama-chan_. 

“Welcome home, Makoto.” Haru said as he closed his book. The brunette instantly wiped the tired look off his face, replacing it with a wide smile. 

“Are you hungry, Haru?” Makoto asked as he put his briefcase down and removed his shoes. The boy nodded. 

“Would you like to join us for dinner, Matsuoka-san?” 

_Say no, no, no, no. Just make something up. Anything, just refuse the offer…_

“Sure.” _Damn_.

Rin sat awkwardly on the couch as Makoto stepped into the small kitchen to prepare their dinner. He had offered to help, but the brunette had kindly declined the offer.

“You are our guest, Matsuoka-san.” He had said, smiling. Rin watched as Haru followed Makoto into the kitchen, a look of boredom on his face. Minutes later the little boy was setting the table. Rin stood up, determined to at least help carry the food to the table. There wasn’t much to carry. The brunette had cooked up some mackerel, a bowl of plain rice, and, what looked liked, steamed cabbage. 

“It’s not much, but I hope you enjoy it.” Makoto said, nervously pulling off the blue apron he’d been wearing. Rin sat down opposite of the brunette, with Haru to his left, eagerly pulling a grilled fish onto his plate.

“No, this looks great.” Rin lied. He served himself some rice, the sad-looking cabbage, and topped it off with the small mackerel. So, the kid had not lied about what they ate everyday. Rin ate his meal quietly, every so often smiling at a particular comment Makoto would make.

“…She is a brilliant professor, but half the time I don’t quite understand what she’s talking about.” Rin looked up from his plate to see Makoto carefully wiping the rice off of Haru’s chin. 

“Where do you teach?” Makoto’s eyes snapped toward his own.

“Tottori University.” Rin grinned.

“My sister is going there now. She just started.” Rin said, finishing off his rice. Makoto’s eyes lighted up at the shared information. 

“She’s a first year,” Makoto said, thinking. “Ah, seems I won’t get her until next year. Well, if she decides to choose my class.” He laughed. To Rin’s surprise, they shared a pleasant conversation over the University and Rin’s sister. Makoto informed Rin that he was a classical literature professor, and that he worked with second and third years. Their talk was cut short when Haru began to doze off on the table, his chopsticks falling to the floor. 

“I should be going now.” Rin said as he stood and stretched. Makoto nodded, waking up the slumbering boy and sending him off to wash up for the night. When it was just the two of them the brunette turned to face Rin.

“Thank you again, Matsuoka-san. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t available.” Rin waived his hand dismissively, brushing away the memories of other times he’s been told that, but in entirely different contexts. Makoto hastily retrieved his wallet and handed Rin his pay for the night. Rin said goodbye to finally stop the rant of gratitude that spilled from the other’s mouth. 

“Are you sure you don’t need a ride?” Makoto asked one last time, half-way out of the door. Rin once again declined the offer and left before he was stopped by unnecessarily kind words. 

On his way to the train station, Rin berated himself for continuing on with this farce. Though, technically he wasn’t lying, only hiding the truth a little. The smile etched across his face clearly indicated that he was enjoying this situation. He wasn’t hurting anybody, Rin concluded, trying to ease his raging mind. Besides, a few more visits to the Tachibana household would serve as a pleasant distraction while he waited for his usual clients to call him. With that in mind, Rin began to think of things he could teach the little raven that would cause his blue eyes to shine in admiration, and that would earn high praise from the friendly Makoto. His anticipation for his next visit to apartment 259A grew tenfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something else to keep in mind: I'm working off the assumption that Iwatobi is actually based off the actual town of Iwami, but the fic is set in Tottori, a city about 30 minutes away (by train) from Iwatobi/Iwami.


	3. Three

_The soft breeze did little to alleviate the harsh rays of the blazing sun. Makoto wiped away the sweat that dripped down his forehead. His mind was eagerly supplying an image of his mother’s iced tea, tart and cool, waiting for him at home. This only urged him on, his pace quickening. Until…_

_“Um, excuse me.” The soft voice came from behind him and halted his movements. The brunette turned around and came to face a pretty, young women. Her dark hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her brown eyes were filled with worry. His eyes then found the small child she was holding in her arms, a large blue hat covering most of his face._

_“Do you need help?” Makoto turned fully, straightening his shoulders. The women nodded, smiling weakly._

_“My husband and I just moved here, up there,” she inclined her head toward the top of the stone staircase just a few feet from them. “Well, you see, I’ve been looking for a convenience store and only managed to get myself lost. Luckily, I found my way back, but I really need to buy a few things. Could you please tell me where the closest one is?” The women began to rock the child in her arms when he started to make little whining noises. The oppressing heat disappeared, and the sun’s rays didn’t sting as much as Makoto offered to help the women._

_“If you’d like, I can guide you myself.” Makoto offered, smiling widely. The women thanked him profusely and he became flustered with her grateful words. As he showed her the way to the nearest store, she introduced him to the small boy she was cradling._

_“Haruka Nanase.” Makoto repeated after she had said his name._

_“I had to convince my husband a bit though. He kept pointing out that ‘Haruka’ was too much of a girly name.” The women sniffed, clearly still upset over the issue. Her grin returned after a brief pause._

_“In the end, I got my way. You love your name, don’t you Haru-chan?” She laughed as the boy gave a loud giggle as she cuddled him. Makoto’s lips stretched into an even wider smile at the scene._

_“Well, I was actually teased a little about my name when I was younger, but it doesn‘t bother me anymore.” Makoto revealed._

_“Oh, forgive me. I haven’t even asked for your name.” The women frowned._

_“Makoto Tachibana.”_

_“Well I think you have a lovely name.” The woman said. Makoto flushed, appreciating the compliment. By the time they reached the store the woman breathed a sigh of relief._

_“Thank you very much, Tachibana-kun.” Makoto waived his hands dismissively._

_“Would you like anymore help?” Makoto couldn’t help but ask, watching as she took off the child’s hat now that they were inside the cool store. Bright, wide, blue eyes gazed up at him in wonder._

_“You have helped me more than I could have hoped for. I’ll be okay now, I remember the way back.” She smiled warmly. Makoto nodded, gazing at the pink-cheeked boy, who was squealing in delight, one last time before leaving the store._

_“I-I can’t, n-not anymore, I-I’m sorry.” The women’s sobs only grew louder, harsher. Her entire body began to shake._

_“I don’t understand what you want me…” A cold shiver of dread slowly trickled down Makoto’s back. He shook his head._

_“No, you can’t ask me to-”_

_“Please! I have no one else….I-I don’t know who else to a-ask, please.” The woman grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly. He closed his eyes, desperately hoping for the woman to stop talking, for her to wipe her face and smile as brightly as she always did. For her to hold her head up high, pick up her child, and continue to move forward, but her crying only increased, her pleads growing more desperate. This couldn’t be happening._

Makoto jerked awake, accidentally knocking over a few papers from his desk. He briefly wondered where that harsh huffing sound was coming from before he realized it was his own jagged breathing. He straightened his glasses and got up to retrieve the fallen papers. A small grunt left his lips when he saw the glowing green numbers of his desk clock 

4:36 a.m.

He’d have to get ready for work in two hours and he had only gotten three hours of sleep. He was still wearing his suit from yesterday and had not even bothered to wash his face. 

_Horrible example for Haru_. He thought, stifling a yawn. Seeing no need to head to bed now that he had so little time, and wanting to keep his mind off the dream (memory?) he’d just had, he sat back down and decided to continue grading his student’s papers. 

…

Smiling as the last of his students walked out of class, Makoto took off his glasses and placed them on his desk. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, or at least tried to. He was exhausted and had not been able to stop yawing all through out his lecture. Some of his students even thought he was battling a bout of the flu. 

“Your students seemed worried, Mako-chan.” Makoto smiled weakly, watching Nagisa lean against the doorframe. 

“I’m fine, just sleepy.” The yawn that followed proved his point. 

“Makoto,” Nagisa’s voice lowered, his tone changing into a serious one. “I know you are trying your hardest-”

“I’m fine.”

“-but you are still just one person, and-”

“Nagisa, I’m fine, please-”

“-I wish I could help you more-”

“Nagisa!” Makoto raised his voice, the stress, irritation, and sadness showing in his eyes. The brief crack in his normally docile façade quickly repaired itself. A tight, forced smile etched itself on his lips. 

“Really, I’m fine, just a little sleepy.” He gathered his glasses and scattered books. “I have another department meeting today.” He said without looking up. 

“Oh. So, is Rin-chan still babysitting Haru-chan?” Nagisa smiled at the way Makoto’s demeanor changed, it became brighter, a hint of joy reaching his guarded eyes.

“Yes, he is great with Haru. I was unsure at first, well, you know Haru, but he found his way of interacting with him. Thank you for introducing us, Nagisa.” Nagisa nodded, his pleasure of hearing those words only lasting a few seconds.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you. How do you two know each other?” Nagisa’s smile faltered. He suddenly found the door far more interesting. 

“Oh, you know, just, um… old friends.” Nagisa chuckled nervously, standing up to leave. He was spared any further scrutiny when another teacher came looking for Makoto. They parted ways and the blond blew out a sigh of relief. There really was no need for the brunette to know exactly how he and Rin had come to cross paths. That was all in the past and there was no point in bringing it up. 

…

“No, Haruka, you two have plenty mackerel at home.” Rin ignored the scowling pout he received. He was currently out shopping with the little Haruka, and had to once again refuse to buy the particular fish the kid loved so much. He had been surprised when he’d received a frantic call from Makoto earlier that day. Makoto had explained to Rin that they had moved the time of his meeting to an earlier hour and that he couldn’t get out of it. The distress in the brunette’s voice had influenced Rin to agree to pick up the boy from school, so Makoto wouldn’t have to worry about the child walking home alone. Later that day, after he had safely delivered Haru home, he saw how empty their pantry and fridge was. They now had nothing but mackerel at home, hardly what he would call a decent meal for a growing boy. With a sigh and a frown, Rin had dragged the boy out of the house and to the local market, intent on buying actual food.

“Rin.” The tugging at his sleeve and the soft voice brought him out of his head. Rin looked down at the raven and saw that he was pointing at something. He barely had time to see what it was when the boy ran from his side and out of sight. 

“Haru!” Rin ran after him, bumping into people and nearly dropping his grocery bag. _Shit, shit, shit_. Rin cursed when he couldn’t see the little boy. Panic began to set in, a cold shiver of fear trickled down his spine. 

“Haru!” A few people threw him curious looks, he ignored them all. His heart was hammering loudly in his ears, drowning out the loud chattering around him. Then he saw him. There crouching in front of a fish tank. He sprinted the rest of the way there, the horrible lump in his throat lessening. His relief was abruptly replaced by an irrational anger.

“Don’t - _ever_ \- do that.” Rin growled, his face sweaty and red. The boy mumbled an apology, his eyes flickering to the tank before meeting Rin’s glare. 

_“You nearly gave me a heart attack, Rin, Gou! I’ve told you two to stop running around like that. Keep it up and I’ll just leave you two at home_.” 

Rin was taken aback by the sudden memory. He could clearly see his mother’s stern face, one hand on her hip while the other held a large paper bag. 

“Rin?” Haru stepped forward. Rin blinked and the image blurred and faded, he saw Haru’s worried face. He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand, motioning for Haru to do the same. 

“This way we won’t get separated.” Rin clarified as he grabbed a hold of the boy’s tiny hand. Haru nodded.

“Makoto does it too.” The boy said quietly. Rin smiled a little, of course he did. Makoto had the makings of a perfect parent. 

“You should have just told me from the beginning.” Rin said. Haru shrugged his shoulders.

“I didn’t know if all adults did that.” Rin looked down at the boy, his expression caught between confusion and bewilderment. 

“Well, since you always act so grown up, I assumed holding hands was beneath you.” Rin smirked. The boy said nothing else after that and kept his gaze down at his feet. However, Rin realized that, contrary to what he liked to portray, Haru really enjoyed being looked after. He saw it in the way he stuck close to Makoto whenever the brunette arrived from work. He saw it the way the boy would try to hide a smile whenever Makoto fussed over him. And, now, he saw it and felt it in the way his hand was being held in a vice-grip. It was truly endearing. 

…

Stifling what would have to be the hundredth yawn this evening, Makoto pushed open the door to his cozy apartment. He was slightly surprised to not hear Haru greet him like he always did. He closed the door, removed his shoes and tie, and finally heard the voices of Haru and his babysitter. 

“Be careful with that and don’t drop it.” Rin’s voice came from the kitchen.

“I’m not a baby, I can do this.” Haru replied impatiently, his voice growing closer. Makoto smiled when he saw the little boy come from behind the wall that separated the kitchen and dining area, carrying a pitcher. As soon as he set it down on the table he noticed the brunette.

“Welcome home, Makoto.” Haru smiled. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed your kitchen today.” Rin greeted him with a small grin, carrying the food over to the dining table. Makoto was momentarily speechless. The delicious smell of the food reached his nose and his stomach grumbled loudly. 

“Y-you didn’t have-” Makoto stammered as he made his way to the table. Rin dismissed his words with a shake of the head. 

“It wasn’t any trouble. I used to help my mother cook all the time.” The words tumbled out before he could stop them. Rin quickly spoke up again, mentioning that he had taken Haruka along when he went shopping. The change in subjects carried them through a peaceful dinner. It was odd, Rin mussed. These people were still strangers to him, but he felt completely serene around them. He’d mentioned it to Gou one time, his sister answering him with a vague smile on her face. She’d then said something along the lines of him being emotionally stunted. Rin shook his head at the memory, his eyes moving from his plate to the man before him. The brunette was definitely under some sort of stress. His usually bright green eyes appeared darker and dull, with dark circles under them. Rin also noticed that his shoulders seemed tense and rigid at times. Rin had been uncertain on how to approach the issue. He was after all Haru’s babysitter, and therefore had no obligation to worry or care for Makoto. Unfortunately, he did care. Seeing him look this beaten down caused a swirl of worry to sit in the pit of his stomach. That had been the reason why he had decided to cook dinner tonight, instead of waiting for Makoto to do it. The man looked tired enough. It wasn’t until they had finished eating, and Rin had, while Makoto was putting Haru to bed, washed the plates, that the red-head finally addressed Makoto’s current appearance. As soon as the brunette stepped into the living room, tired eyes searching for his wallet, Rin spoke. 

“Is something wrong?” Rin tried to sound nonchalant, making his way from the kitchen to the threshold. There was silence.

“Of course not,” Makoto finally replied. Rin’s eyes narrowed when he saw the forced smile Makoto tried to pass off as genuine. 

“I won’t pry, after all who am I to do so, but,” Rin faced Makoto fully. “Sometimes, keeping things bottled up inside only destroys us.” Rin could have very well bitten his tongue. Who the hell was he to suggest Makoto open up to him, when he was hiding things of his own. 

“Thank you for your kindness, Matsuoka-san. I can’t thank you enough for you helping me out with Haru.” Deciding that Makoto would say no more on what was affecting him, Rin allowed Makoto to switch their conversation. 

“You know, you’ve helped me too.” Rin knew this to be true, yet had not planned on telling the brunette that. Makoto stared at him for a moment, his green eyes looking less shadowed, Rin had to stop himself from fidgeting. Suddenly, a strange idea erupted within Rin. He wondered what an entire day with Makoto Tachibana was like. In the weeks he’s been babysitting Haru, he only sees the brunette for a short period of time after he comes home. Their conversations never linger on anything too personal, Rin makes sure of that, though some days his curiosity burns stronger than others. Today was a perfect example of that. So, what would it be like to just spend a day with him? Rin’s mind strayed further, into dangerous territory. Rin reeled in his thoughts. 

They’re mutual silence was broken by the sound of Rin’s phone. Rin flinched at the sound and quickly grabbed it from his back pocket, answering it without caution. It was a stupid mistake to make. A cold wave of shock crashed into him when he heard the voice on the other line, the illusion that always formed whenever he was inside Apartment 259A shattered with that cold voice. 

“You’ve been neglecting me an awful lot, Rin-Rin.” It was one of his least favorite clients. He was a pushy man that, although paid extremely well, had sadistic tendencies that sometimes surfaced when Rin least expected them too. He’d often thought about removing him from his list of clients, but the money always outweighed the cons. He tried to mask his shocked expression from Makoto, who was staring at him in worry. Rin considered just excusing himself from Makoto’s presence, but the next words whispered to him through the phone rooted him to the spot. 

“I want to see you tonight, triple the rate, and,” he paused. “I want you the entire day tomorrow.” Rin’s feet finally responded. He silently excused himself from Makoto’s presence and stepped out of the apartment. 

“The entire day?” Rin repeated, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice. 

“Will three-hundred thousand yen do it?” Rin’s mouth went dry. His heart began to beat wildly with excitement. With that kind of money he wouldn’t have to worry about the upcoming rent. 

“Yes, alright. Just let me get a few things before.” Rin breathed into the phone. The man chuckled.

“Of course, of course, just don’t keep me waiting too long, Rin-Rin.” Rin ended the call after they finished making arrangements and stepped back into the apartment. His eyes widened and his lip twitched in amusement at the sight he was greeted with. The brunette had indeed been exhausted. Makoto was currently sleeping away on his couch. The brunette’s chest rose and fell with each breath, and his mouth sagged, a pink tongue peeking between his pale pink lips. Rin tore his eyes from the man, a hot wave crashing into him, causing his face to redden. 

Deciding that it was best not to wake up the other man, Rin quietly let himself out. He’d have to call Makoto once he got home to tell the man that he would be unable to watch Haru tomorrow, Rin ignored the small twinge of guilt that arose within him. One day without his help wouldn’t be the end of the world, Rin desperately tried to convince himself of this. Besides, his family came first, Gou should be the only one he should be worried about. With the money that he was going to get tomorrow, their situation would surely lighten. Nodding along with his thoughts, Rin made his way home, and attempted to come up with a good excuse he could give Gou to explain why he would be gone for an entire day. 

He gave up half-way home when he remembered his sister was neither dumb nor five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to keep in mind: Haru's parents' appearance are my own headcanon, since I don't think they are ever shown or described, so if this changes please let me know, 300,000 yen roughly equals 3,000 USD


	4. Four

There were very few things that Gou hated. Well, hate was a strong word that shouldn’t be tossed around so lightly. She disliked things, various things, among them were grasshoppers, spicy food, and thieves. There was, however, one thing she absolutely hated: being useless to her brother. Rin, of course, had never referred to her in such a way, but she knew she a heavy burden to her brother. 

After their father’s death, their mother had taken the reigns of the family. She got a second job, working long shifts in order to pay off the debt their father’s death had created. Gou had watched with sad eyes as her brother was forced to leave the school he attended abroad, she’d watched as he took on various part-time jobs that paid very little and only left him exhausted for his next day of school. She’d watched as her mother and brother sacrificed so much of themselves in order to survive. Little by little, they began to crawl out of the ditch they had been buried in for months, and life seemed bright and hopeful again. 

Then their mother fell ill. They urged her to go see the doctor, she refused, giving the excuse that she had no time, and could not afford to miss a day of work. A year later she died in the cold bed of a hospital. The world once again crashed down on them.

At the age of 17 her brother was left in charge of everything their parents left behind, his first priority; Gou. Within a few days of their mother’s tragic death, debt collectors began calling the house, their little home was going to be taken away if they didn’t pay the rent, their bills were all overdue, and there was barely enough money to buy something to eat. Gou had been so afraid during those days that her brother would not be able to handle the pressure and would give her up to a foster home. She then felt guilty for doubting him when he showed how much he wanted to keep them together.

It wasn’t until four months after their mother’s death, that Rin declared that he had a job that they could actually live off of. During this time Gou had insisted that she could get a job too, in order to help her struggling brother, but he refused. He told her that all that mattered was for her to get a good education, so that she might be able to get a hefty scholarship for a University. Ignoring the uneasy feeling her brother’s supposed job gave her, Gou managed to graduate high school with high grades and managed to get a partial scholarship for Tottori University, it paid for a few classes and some of her books. 

Reminiscing over the past usually deflated her spirit, but this time she was doing it with a purpose. She needed to write a four-page essay over life’s challenges, and how they shape a person, either for good or bad. She tapped her pen over her blank sheets of paper, unsure of how to put her swirling thoughts into actual words. She considered just packing up her things and heading home, but since her brother would be out the entire day she saw no point in being alone in their apartment. Taking a small gulp of her, now cold, coffee, she shifted in her seat and begged her hand to start moving. Writing should not be this hard.

“Gou-kun?” Gou flinched, her balance thrown off both by the hated nickname and the familiar voice. She regained her composure and looked up to find a gaping blue-eyed man, with flaming orange hair. His name was on the tip of her tongue. Seijiri Mikoshina? It was definitely Sei-something. 

“You went to school with by brother, right?” Gou asked for lack of anything better to say. The man nodded. Gou looked him up and down, quickly remembering that she’d had a teeny tiny crush on, the then, boy. It had been just a superficial infatuation, he’d had a nice body, tan, tall, and rippling with muscles. She bit her lip when she noticed that he didn’t look the same as six years ago, he looked even better. He was wearing a clean cut black suit that showed off his broad shoulders and narrow hips, a form acquired through competitive swimming. His face was as sharp angled as ever, softening when a smile reached his lips. 

“You look great, Gou-kun.” The man breathed out. Gou tried to smile, but instead grimaced.

“Please, don’t call me that.” Gou sighed.

“Eh? That’s your name isn’t it?” The man’s smile faltered a little. 

“Well, yes, but everyone-” 

“It’s a cute name too, so you shouldn’t be ashamed.” Gou’s cheeks pinked when she remembered that those words were often said to her those years ago. One night, after her brother’s team finished practice, she had confided in the boy that she’d always felt self-conscious of her boyish name. The boy had not said anything after her little revelation, but since that day he had began to call her Gou-kun, and went out of his way to tell her that her name was cute. 

“Shoot, I have to get going, but it was nice seeing you. By the way is Rin in Tottori too?” Gou nodded. “Alright, give him my regards, and well…I hope I’ll see you again, Gou-kun.” The man gave a quick bow and retreated, the back of his neck tinged a dark red. 

Gou watched as he left the small café, and regretted not giving the man her number.

 _I wonder, if Nii-chan would flip if I went out with someone older?_

Laughing away her musings, she gazed down at her blank papers and frowned. Writing should not be this hard.

…

Rin awoke with a pounding headache, a familiar sting to his backside, and red marks along his chest, stomach, and legs. It took him a few seconds to register the soft humming of the shower his client was surely using. Stifling a yawn, he reached for his phone on the small bedside table and checked to see if he had any missed calls. He had only one and it was from none other than Makoto Tachibana. His stomach gave a nasty lurch. Rin had meant to call the brunette the previous night to inform him that he would be unavailable to babysit Haru, but he had not found the time to actually make the call. Without a second thought, Rin pressed his finger over Makoto name, the phone automatically dialing the man. After the third ring with no answer, Rin considered just sending the man a message.

“Matsuoka-san?” Rin nearly dropped the phone when Makoto’s voice rang from his cell. 

“Hello, I’m sorry for not returning your call earlier.” Rin cringed at his own words. 

“No, no, I’m the one who should be apologizing. I didn’t pay you for yesterday.” The man sounded quite distressed.

“It was partially my fault, I received a call from my other job and was told to come in for double shift. I won’t be able to watch Haru today.” Rin was almost scared of how easily the lies came out of his mouth. 

“That’s alright, I’m sure I can find someone else to watch Haru for today.” The voice sounded a bit too cheery. After that they said their farewells and hung up. Rin sighed as he placed his phone on the bedside table, noting that the sound of the running shower had stopped. For the first time since his early months of beginning this type of work, Rin felt so tired of it all. He wished he could be at home getting ready to head off to watch after Haru, he wished he could have a normal job he could discuss with Makoto. Need, desperation, and fear had dragged him into this world, and he had found his way of living in peace with his double life. Sure, he had felt guilty at having to lie to Gou over where he went when he disappeared from their apartment, but it had never gotten to the point where he craved to leave his profession. 

Rin scoffed, hugging his knees to his chest. Not many people, if any, would consider prostitution a profession, but it was. You had to be damned good at it if you wanted to live off it, and Rin was good. He’d _made_ himself good. He’d done it to keep his sister off the streets, to pay for his parents medical bills (which still lingered), to pay for a new place to live in with less prying eyes. He’d done it for all of these reasons and had convinced himself that it was all justified. His heart began to hammer wildly and he began to panic. He gripped the silk sheets in an attempt to calm himself, because he could not be having a breakdown here. He could not be questioning his life choices at this very moment, not when a man who had paid for his services for the entire day was about to come out of the bathroom. 

That didn’t stop it from happening. 

With barely enough time, Rin dived for the small trash bin beside the bed, right as his stomach heaved and bile rose on his throat. It tasted awful, was the only thought that crossed Rin’s mind as wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He vaguely heard a disgusted voice calling for room service as he began to shiver, cold sweat forming on his forehead. He needed to get out of the room. Moving as if on autopilot, Rin dressed and picked up his belongings. His client didn’t put up much of a fight when Rin decided to leave, murmuring something about getting sick. 

Rin did not know how he made it home, but eventually he did, relieved that his sister was no where to be seen. He crashed on his bed and buried himself under the covers, tears prickling his eyes. Emotion after emotion crashed into him; anger, fear, and sadness mingled and pressed into his chest. The last time he had experienced this was after Nitori had found him. It had been awkward to find his former kohai in the bar of the hotel where he was waiting for a client to show up. The other man had been delighted and had insisted on keeping Rin company while he waited for his date. Unfortunately, when his client arrived he had mistaken Aiichiro for another of Rin’s clients and had spoken too much, revealing what it was that Rin was actually doing at the hotel. He’d had the same reaction as today, running off toward the nearest restroom with Aiichiro on his heels. He’d spilled his guts, literally, and Aiichiro had rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Rin shuddered, the chilling cold he felt intensifying. He squeezed his eyes shut and drew in long, calming breaths, shutting away his worries. He tried, he really tried, but they kept resurfacing, over and over again.

_You lost a client. He won’t call you back. The rent is due in a week. The next bill will be here soon. How will you come up with all of that money now? How? How? How?_

His chest heaved as he lost control of his breathing, the tears he had been holding back, now falling freely from his eyes. It felt as of he was falling, with nothing to hold onto, falling through darkness without a single ray of light shining. 

“Nii-chan!” Rin jumped at the sound of his sister. He had not heard when she arrived. Warm, surprisingly strong, arms wrapped themselves around him. Rin was too far gone to even attempt to pretend he was okay. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, him curled up in a ball on his bed with Gou holding him. 

“You can’t keep doing this, Nii-chan. Sooner or later, it’s going to break you.” Her words were barely above a whisper. Rin froze. 

“I know everything…I’ve known for a while.” Slowly, Rin untangled himself from his sister’s hold, not meeting her gaze. 

“I don’t care, you know. You provided for us, still do, and that doesn’t change how I feel about you, but-” She paused, holding back a sob. “I-I see how doing this tears you apart. I love you, Rin, and I don’t want to see you like this.” Rin gathered all of his courage and finally looked up at his sister. Her face was drenched in tears, her eyes red and puffy. It broke his heart. He brought his arms forward and hugged her, placing his head on top of hers. 

He had known, from the day he decided to go down this path, that one day Gou would find out, but he had never wanted this to happen. He had never wanted Gou to get hurt by his mistakes because they were his alone to bear.

“I’m sorry.” Rin held her closer as he repeated those words again and again. 

“We’ll move, maybe find a place where we can share rent with others. I-I’ve got a job offer at this store, it’s for night shifts, b-but the pay is good. I’ll study even harder to get more scholarships next semester…just, j-just say that you’ll get another job.” Rin nodded, not having the strength to answer with words. 

…

“I’ll ask around the school to see if anyone is looking for roommates.” Gou said as she headed out of their apartment. Rin nodded, locking the door and following his sister down the stairs. 

“Okay, take care, Gou.” Rin waved, his sister smiled in return before running to meet her train. Rin turned and walked in the opposite direction, determined to keep his promise to his sister. First, he would trade in his phone for something cheaper, and also change his number for obvious reasons. Then, he would look for a night job. Against his better judgment he would continue to look after Haru in the mornings, what Makoto paid was not much, but it was sufficient. With a night job, Gou working part-time at a convenience store, and with what Makoto paid him to baby-sit Haruka, they would be okay. At least that’s what he hoped. 

He was pondering this when his phone rang, the screen flashing Makoto’s name. _Speak of the devil, and he will surely appear_. Rin smirked.

“Hello, Tachibana-san.” He kept his voice light, not intending to share his personal problems with the other man.

“Good morning, Matsuoka-san. Are you well?” The brunette’s voice held genuine curiosity, which caused Rin’s smirk to change into a small smile. 

Rin hummed, feeling a bit brighter.

“Need me to watch Haru today?” 

“If you could, please, that would be great.” The rush of relief in the other man’s voice was endearing, Rin thought. 

“I’ll be there, would you like me to pick him up at his school?” There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a string of grateful words.

“You really don’t need to go that far, but it would help me out a lot! Thank you very much, Matsuoka-san! You are too kind.” Rin chuckled at the unnecessary praise. They shared a few more words, Rin brushing off the relief-induced compliments Makoto threw at him. After ending his call, Rin found that he was unable to wipe the silly smile from his face. Something about talking with the green-eyed brunette caused his spirit to lift, if only for a short while. 

…

At five minutes to 3 o’clock, Rin was standing outside the gates of the elementary school Haru attended. There were a few other parents there, mostly mothers, waiting patiently for their children. He received a few odd glances, and a few appreciative ones, he ignored them all. Minutes later the bell rang. The front doors burst open, and out came a bunch of little kids. Some ran to the waiting arms of their parents, others held hands as they walked home. Rin craned his neck to see if he could spot the familiar raven. After a second glance around the school’s entrance, he saw Haruka, walking silently. Rin caught the boy by surprise by flicking him on the forehead. 

“Hey, kid.” Indigent blue eyes glared up at him, before they softened slightly. 

“Don’t call me that.” Haru grumbled, shocking Rin when he abruptly took his hand and tugged at it. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.” 

Rin conceded, leading the way. On the way, Rin wondered if Haru normally walked himself home. Well, the answer was pretty clear, but he still wanted to ask, so he did. Haru didn’t answer straightaway, they walked in silence a few more steps before Haru replied.

“Most of the time. Makoto tries to come whenever he can, but it’s not often.” Rin bit his lip to keep his other questions at bay. 

“Today,” the boy began, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. “Could you teach me more English, and can you tell me more about when you swam?” A broad grin overtook Rin’s face.

“Of course, let’s hurry so we have plenty of time.” They picked up their pace, arriving at their destination in under five minutes. They spent the rest of their afternoon in pleasant conversation. Rin was surprised at how much the little boy absorbed and responded. He told Haru about the different swim meets he attended while the boy finished his schoolwork. He also shared some of his experiences while abroad, describing how different the two countries were, especially the food. After a pause in his storytelling, Rin decided to let his curiosity run wild for a moment.

“You mentioned before,” Rin began, “that you used to swim, but don’t do it anymore. Why is that?” The little boy lifted his gaze from his finished assignment and faced Rin.

“Because I almost drowned the last time I was in a pool.” The calmness in the boy’s voice surprised Rin, he briefly thought the boy was only kidding, but he was not. 

“I don’t really know how it happened, and Makoto won’t tell me either. All I know is that I woke up in a hospital and Makoto was crying…he told me I wasn’t allowed to swim again.” Haru looked away after he was finished. Rin was left conflicted by that revelation. Part of him felt troubled by the sad expression Haruka held when he spoke about swimming, the boy clearly missed the sport and wanted to continue swimming. However, another part of him felt irrationally protective, he also didn’t want the boy anywhere near a pool so that the incident wouldn’t repeat itself. It was odd and overwhelming all at once. 

“You miss it. Swimming, I mean.” Haru nodded.

“You’re lucky though, to have someone who cares for you that much.” Blue eyes met red, twinkling with emotion. 

“I am.” Was the only words that left Haru’s mouth. Deciding not to pry any further, Rin showed the boy a list of English words he had come up with.

They were half way down the list, when the front door opened, and in came an exhausted looking Makoto. He looked worse than the last time Rin had seen him. 

“I’m home.” Makoto breathed out, shrugging out of his jacket. 

“Welcome home, Makoto.” Haru said, reaching Makoto’s side and hugging the man. Rin inclined his head toward the brunette, offering a soft greeting. 

“What do you say we go out to eat today?” Makoto asked, grinning down at Haru. The boy nodded his head vigorously and dashed to his room. Rin had not seen him that enthused before. 

“Would you like to join us?” Rin squirmed under the man’s kind eyes. He swallowed down his acceptance, and instead shook his head. 

“No, thank you. I’m actually meeting someone after this.” Rin informed the other as he gathered his things, missing the slight falter in Makoto’s smile. 

“Oh.” 

Rin continued to babble on, “Gou and I are actually looking for a new place, you know something cheaper, and this person I’m meeting says he has this one-”

“Would you like to live here?” Rin froze, as did Makoto. They stared at each other in shock, one not believing what he had just offered, and the other not believing his ears. The stretch of silence that fell over them was only broken when Haru spoke, causing both men to jump.

“Rin’s going to live here?” The boy’s voice held a tinge of excitement. 

“W-well, I might have spoken too soon-”

It was Rin’s turn to cut off the other man, “Would it really be okay?”

Makoto, face red, wasted no time to give an emphatic yes. 

“Haru and I had discussed the possibility of renting out the spare room we have, and if you and your sister need it, then by all means it’s yours. If that’s alright with you.” Rin stayed quiet as he mulled all of this over in his head. This certainly solved one of the problems that was plaguing him, but was it a good idea to accept Makoto’s offer? It would be a bit easier since he already knew the man and somewhat knew the routine with Haru, yet he still felt unsure. What put him even more on edge was how badly he wanted to say yes. Regardless of his own shaky feelings he’d have to talk it over with Gou first, and that‘s exactly what he told the brunette. He left the man’s apartment feeling far better, if not a bit confused, than when he had arrived.

….

“Are you serious, Nii-chan?” Gou asked excitedly, clapping her hands. Rin nodded, eating the sandwich in his hands in two bites. 

“What do you think?” He asked after his mouth was free.

“I think that’s great! His place is closer to the school, and we would be saving so much money.” She was practically skipping around the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed her brother’s solemn expression. 

“Is there a problem, Nii-chan? Do you not want to live with him?” She cocked her head to the side, her brows furrowed. 

“No, that’s not it.” Rin began, hoping to get his thoughts in order. “I guess since it’s just been me and you for so long, the thought of living with strangers has got me all jittery.” It was partially true. 

Gou pursed her lips, “I see, but they’re not complete strangers, Nii-chan. You’ve told me, extensively, how kind Tachibana-sensei is.” A smirk formed on Gou’s lips. “Also, from how you talk about him, I am dying to meet Haru-chan!” Rin sighed, had he really talked about those two so much?

“So, are we saying yes?” Rin wanted to be completely sure they were on the same page.

“We are saying yes.” Gou replied happily.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating this thing. I must again apologize for taking so long to update, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_Makoto was beyond terrified. He paced in front of the curled up, red-faced boy, his mind going a million miles per second. He felt like crying, but was determined to keep calm. He jumped when there was a knock at his front door. Not wanting to leave the boy's side, but knowing he had to answer the door, he sped down the hallway and swung the door open._

_"How's he doing?" The smiling face of his mother ebbed away some of his restlessness._

_"He still has a fever, I already gave him the medicine you told me to buy, but it has only gone down a little, and he won't eat anything, and-" He was beginning to panic again. His mother put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and handed him a plastic container. Makoto blinked down at her, confused and nearly hyperventilating._

_"Heat this up while I go look at him, and, honey, calm down." She patted his shoulder before making her way to Haruka's bedroom. Makoto watched her go, gripping the plastic container in his hands. Once she disappeared into the boy's room, he took the container to his kitchen and poured the contents into a saucepan. He instantly recognized the smell of a very familiar soup. The very same one his mother would feed him whenever he got sick. For some reason, a few stray tears slipped out this time. Brushing them away, Makoto poured a small serving of the rice concoction into a bowl. He padded his way to Haruka's room, pausing at the door when he heard the boy's soft voice._

_"…was funny."_

_"Really, then I'll be sure to watch it next time."_

_"Makoto said he'll buy me the DVD."_

_"Wow, then you'll watch it whenever you want, Haru-chan."_

_"Uh-huh." Makoto smiled, Haruka sounded much better than last night. He composed his face, hoping his red eyes would go unnoticed by the boy, and let himself in._

_"Look who's finally awake." Makoto smiled when blue eyes turned to meet him. "Feeling better, Haru?" He asked, placing the bowl of soup on the bedside table. His heart swelled in happiness when the boy nodded. He reached over and touched the boy's forehead, it was much cooler, the boy's fever had finally gone down._

_"Here, eat this up and you'll be out swimming in no time." Makoto handed the boy the bowl of soup. Haru's eyes twinkled in delight and he dug into the bowl at lightening speed._

_"Don't choke now, dear." Makoto chuckled at his mother's comment, gently brushing away Haru's sweaty bangs. It was at that moment that he realized just how important Haru was to him. It was also at that moment that he learned what the meaning of unconditional love was._

…

"So, are you sure you are okay with this, Haru?" Makoto asked carefully as he sat down next to Haru. Rin had left ten minutes ago, and Makoto wanted to go over everything with Haruka. The little boy looked up at him, as if contemplating what he wanted to say, before inclining his head forward.

"Yes. Rin picks me up from school and teaches me English. He knows about swimming and likes to talk to me, and if he has a sister than she must be just as interesting as him." Makoto was divided between crushing Haru to his chest and laughing at the way he described Rin. He did neither.

"Alright, just remember to tell me if at any time you feel uncomfortable with having them here. Anything at all, Haru, understand?" Makoto stared at Haru with serious eyes, leaving no room for confusion. The boy agreed.

Although, Makoto felt more at ease with having someone he already knew, if even barely, living with them as opposed to a complete stranger, he still needed Haru to be all right above all else. His first priority is for the boy to feel comfortable and safe in his own home. When they first began discussing the possibility of renting out their empty room, what worried Makoto the most was the fear of some stranger intimidating Haruka. With Rin and his sister, he had a strong hunch that they would never hurt or cause Haru any discomfort.

"Makoto." The boy's soft voice grabbed his attention.

"What is it?"

"When can we go to Iwatobi?" The question hung in the air for a while.

"You miss it?" Makoto countered with a question of his own. The boy nodded, a small frown tugging his lips down. Makoto felt it tug at his heartstrings painfully.

"I miss it too." He paused, "As for when we can go, hmm…." Makoto closed his eyes, thinking.

"Unfortunately, I have a lot of work right now, but summer break is coming up. How about then?" Makoto opened his eyes and met excited blue ones. With a surprised grunt, Makoto huffed out a laugh as Haru wrapped his arms around his neck, giving him a tight embrace. In that hug, Makoto was able to feel the boy's need to visit his home, to visit those they left behind, but most of all, to visit the vast, clear blue ocean he so loved.

…

"So, you're really quitting?" Rin nodded, placing a final strip of tape to the box at his feet. He adjusted his phone, which had began to slip down his jaw.

"Yes, I don't want to go into details, but I just wanted to let you know. I'm also switching phones and will change my number, so I'll call you when I have that set up."

"Eh? You won't mind if we still keep in touch?" Nitori's surprise caused Rin to roll his eyes.

"We're still friends, Ai." Rin side-stepped through all of the packed boxes in order to reach the kitchen. They spent a few more minutes conversing about Rin's future plans, and Nitori's current obsession with some TV show Rin had only seen two episodes of. By the time Rin put away his phone it was nearly time for him to pick up Haruka from school. He finished what he could in the kitchen and then took off toward the elementary school. On his way toward the school his phone buzzed several times, Rin ignored each call. The impulse to answer was still there, making his fingers twitch toward the phone in his back pocket. Rin could not wait until he finally got rid of his current phone, effectively breaking the final link to his old job.

It surprised him just how much he was changing the course of his life. Well, not entirely, of course, he was only changing jobs and moving and becoming attached to a strange little family….

Perhaps, he was changing more than he thought, but then again, wasn't that what life was about? Changing and growing in order to achieve ones goals. Rin didn't exactly know what his goals were. He knew that he wanted Gou to succeed in whatever she chose to do, but that was her. He, on the other hand, drew a blank when he thought about what he wanted to achieve. What did he want out of life? What could he possibly achieve? Rin locked those thoughts away for further pondering once he grew closer to Haruka's school.

Arriving at the boy's school, Rin took his place under the shade of a large tree and waited for the bell to ring. Standing there, Rin recalled his own childhood days. His early schooldays had been fun, as was expected from the first years of school. It wasn't until he joined his school's swim team that he found something that captured his interest. His father had of course told him hundreds of stories from the time he had competed, and had expressed to Rin the enormous affection he had for the sport. Rin, however, had never really understood him until the day he experienced it for himself. The thrill of competitive swimming drove him to want to reach further and further. He often missed it, that rush, that high he got when he won first place, either solo or with his old team. He sighed, leaning against the soon-to-be blooming tree.

Rin started when the shrill sound of the school bell blared. In mere seconds, countless of squealing voices poured through the school's gates. Another minute or so passed before the quiet figure of the boy walked out.

"Makoto says you and your sister are moving in tomorrow." Haru said as soon as he reached Rin's side. The voice was leveled, the same as always, but Rin could see underlying emotion swirl in the boy's eyes. The more time he spent with little Haruka, the more he came to understand the boy.

"That's right. Actually, Tachibana-san even asked me to invite my sister over for dinner tonight, sort of as a get-to-know before we move in." Rin explained, falling into step next to the boy. They walked in silence for a while, before Haru spoke again.

"I think you are the only person who calls Makoto ' _Tachibana-san_.'" Haru said, peering up at the redhead. Rin squinted down at the boy.

"Oh?" Half-amused, half-curious, Rin decided to prod the raven.

"Mmhm, usually that's what they call Makoto's dad." Rin listened, grabbing the boy's hand as they crossed a busy street.

"Well, it's just the proper way to address someone when one isn't in familiar terms with them." Rin tried to explain. Surely they'd taught the boy this in school, or at the very least his parents.

Oh. There it was again. That bubbling curiosity that always came when his mind drifted. That gnawing curiosity that wanted to uncover what had happened to the boy's parents. That wanted to know who Makoto really was, and how he and Haruka came together.

"But, now that you'll live with us, doesn't that make you closer to Makoto?" That snapped Rin to attention. He nearly tripped over the steps that led to Makoto's apartment.

"Well," Rin began, holding out his hand as Haru gave him the key to open the door.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but we don't know each other that much." Rin said as he and Haru took their shoes off. The boy nodded slowly, taking it all in. With a few soft-spoken words, Haru settled down in front of the center table, taking out his school books from his black backpack. Rin decided to leave the boy be while he worked on his homework, only helping when Haruka requested it. He paced briefly around the living and for the first time noticed the sparsely located picture frames on the wooden cabinet set against the wall. In one picture Makoto was holding a sopping wet Haru, who was wrapped in a large towel, they both looked like they were laughing. There was another one of them surrounded by people Rin didn't know, but they looked oddly familiar. There was a boy and a girl who looked strikingly similar to each other, and an older couple that was smiling brightly. All of them, except for the tiny Haru, had the same shade of hair. It had to be Makoto's family. Rin was about to turn away when one final picture caught his eye. It was a man and a woman, both with black hair, and holding a tiny baby with striking blue eyes. The man, whose eyes were the same color of blue as the baby's, had his arms around the woman. They were smiling, pure joy reflecting on their faces.

It was them. There was no doubt about it. Rin couldn't stop staring at the picture that featured a baby Haruka together with his parents. His focus finally waned when his phone began to vibrate in his back pocket. He reached for it, and only answered after seeing it was his sister calling. Rin turned away from the picture frames, more intrigued than ever before.

…

"He misses all of you." Makoto breathed into the phone, suppressing a yawn.

"We all miss you. Mom and dad are going crazy without Haru-chan." The young female voice replied, giggling.

"How's dad doing?" Makoto frowned when his sister didn't reply right away.

"He's doing better, well, he's pretty much the same, but he hasn't gotten worse." Ran finally replied. Makoto supposed it was the best they could hope for.

"I'm fairly certain we'll visit during the summer break." Makoto smiled at the excited squeal his sister produced. In the background he could here his little brother asking what had happened, complaining about wanting a turn on the phone.

"Stop pushing, Ren! Mom, I'm not done talking yet." Makoto closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the other half of his family. His younger siblings bickering, his mother's warm voice scolding them, and his father chuckling at the old routine. With his eyes closed it almost felt like they were here with him. All that was missing was Haru resting against his chest, eyes peering from Makoto to the others, amusement dancing across his face.

"Sorry, honey, these two are just in a foul mood today." His mother's voice was as soothing as ever.

"It's good to here things haven't changed there."

"Not in the slightest, love. Your father still refuses to discipline anything that bats their eyes at him, and his children continue to fight as if they have nothing better to do." Her voice clearly reflected the smile Makoto couldn't see, but knew was there.

"I was just telling Ran that we might be dropping by during summer break. Haru misses everyone."

"My little angel," His mother sighed. "Tell me, dear, is that person you mentioned last time still looking after Haru-chan?"

"He is. Haru has really taken a liking to Matsuoka-san. As Haru says, Matsuoka Rin is very interesting and very smart." Makoto grinned.

"Oh my, that is great news. I'm glad you have someone to help you out. You are capable of many things, dear, but remember that you alone cannot do everything. There will be times when you will need to ask for help, especially now that it is just you and Haru-chan out there. I just thank God that you found someone that has helped you so much." Makoto nodded along with his mother's words. Slowly, realizing how right she was. Rin had appeared out of nowhere and had lifted a heavy burden off his shoulders. He had given him peace of mind and had, not only taken care of Haru, but had befriended him as well. Makoto was then left wondering how he would ever repay the red-haired man.

The conversation with his mother ended after a few more minutes. Makoto quickly gathered his belonging and left his empty class room. He checked the time on his phone and frowned when he realized he was leaving the school later in the evening. Today's meeting had been unnecessary long and tedious. Discussions about curriculum changes, possible projects for the students, and a plethora of other things that Makoto was sure could be easily dealt with if some professors could simply yield to other ideas.

Makoto hastened his step, wanting nothing more than to finally arrive home.

…

"You are a so cute." Gou slapped her hands to her pink cheeks, coming to kneel in front of the little boy.

"Gou, you're scaring the boy." Rin smirked, winking at Haru behind Gou's back. Gou composed herself and stood up, her eyes glued to the adorable raven.

"Haru, this is my little sister, Gou. Don't worry she'll stop fawning over you eventually." Rin barely avoided his sister's annoyed swat.

"Nice to meet you, Gou." Haru inclined his head slightly as he greeted the flustered girl. Gou beamed down at him and copied his movement.

"Is Sensei here?" Gou asked after her little introduction with Haru.

"He's usually already here by this time," Rin began, a bit of worry slipping into his voice. He changed his tone with one look at Haru's face, "I'm sure he's just running a little late, his job likes to keep him busy." As if on cue, the front door opened and Makoto threw a sheepish smile to the group waiting for him. In a matter of minutes, after brief introductions, they gathered around the dining room table and ate the hearty meal Rin had, with the help of Haru, prepared. There was pleasant conversation all through out the dinner. Gou was now not only fawning over little Haruka, but Professor Tachibana as well. During their meal, Makoto easily spilled information that Rin connected to the picture frames he'd seen. For instance, the fact that he had twin younger siblings named Ren and Ran.

"Ah, how cute, Ren, Ran, and my brother Rin." Gou giggled.

Makoto also reveled the name of his hometown which caused Rin to stop mid-chew and gawk up at the brunette.

"Nii-chan, you didn't tell me they were from Iwatobi too." Gou's words barely registered once green eyes bore into his.

"Their from there too, Makoto." Haru murmured, gently tugging at the brunette's arm.

All too quickly their time ran out, at least that's how it felt like to Rin. Ignoring Makoto's flustered words, Rin followed him into the kitchen and insisted on helping him clean the dishes. As they cleaned up, Rin could hear his sister's and Haru's voice from the living room, laughter ringing every so often.

"They seem to be getting along. I'm glad." Makoto said as he toweled off the plate Rin had just handed him.

"Gou melts at the sight of adorable kids." And handsome men. Rin sighed internally.

"May I ask you something, Matsuoka-san?" Makoto asked, turning to face Rin, leaning against the counter. Rin nodded, peering over at the brunette.

"What made you decide to leave Iwatobi?" Rin was thankful that he had not been holding a plate when that question reached his ears. He stared down at the dirty dishes still needing to be cleaned, his gut starting to feel as if it was carrying boulders.

"Privacy." It was the closest to the truth as he could get. "You know what shocks me, though?" Rin quickly changed the course of their conversation. Makoto took the bait.

"What?"

"How we're both from Iwatobi, and have lived there for years, and we just now ran into each other. In a different city." Rin grinned, continuing to wash the remaining plates.

"It's odd how life makes things work, how, for some reason, people come to meet at a specific point in time. Not sooner nor later, just that predetermined time." Makoto's cheeks earned a bit of color at the look Rin threw him, a mix of amusement and awe.

"It's just," Makoto began uneasily, "You've been such a big help to me, to us. First, with Haru, I can't thank you enough for that, and now because you and your sister are moving here you are lightening a heavy burden I was carrying." Rin swallowed thickly, feeling nervous and strangely giddy all at once. What was this man doing to him?

"It, uh, it is odd, isn't it?" Rin spoke softly, "I can assure you that you've helped me a great deal as well, yet we aren't very familiar with each other." Rin raised his gaze, taking in the surprised expression of the brunette.

"Haru so expertly pointed out this morning that I refer to you in an uncommon way, one usually reserved for your father." Rin said, eyebrows shooting up in question when the brunette chuckled lightheartedly.

"He's been asking me relentlessly why I call you by your surname as well." Makoto explained, after composing himself.

"He's quite…friendly." Rin said, cocking his head to the side.

"Haru's used to calling everyone by their given name, it was indulgence on my part actually. Where we lived before there was not much need for such formalities, he spent most of his time inside my parents' home. He grew accustomed to speaking directly, I encouraged him to speak with as much honesty as possible. That's why he has little tolerance for honorifics, and often comes off as rude to others." Makoto finished with a small smile hanging off his lips. Rin took in all of the information shared with him, honored that the man was sharing things with him.

"My mother was quite the opposite." Rin revealed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She would harp all day long about showing respect to others, punishing either of us for speaking out of turn, or for fighting with each other." Rin shrugged his shoulders, memories flashing in his mind. There was a moment of silence after that, the only sound was the laughter coming from the living room.

"Since both you and your sister will be living here, would it be alright if I called you Rin-san?" Rin blinked, repeating the question twice in his head before nodding. The smile he received was infectious.

"Then please call me Makoto." The brunette smiled widely.

"Okay." Was all Rin could get out as a pleasant warmth spread throughout his body.

They finished their forgotten task of cleaning the dishes in comfortable silence, and far too quickly they were saying their goodbyes. At least until tomorrow. Rin noted, as he waved at the small child and the happy brunette, that he could hardly wait for the morning to arrive. He was anxious and nervous and excited.

"I think I am going to really enjoy living there." His sister's cheery voice caught his attention. "If only for a while." That last bit hit him like ice water. That's right, he'd told his sister the day they agreed on moving in with Makoto and Haru that it would only be for a short amount of time. Only enough time to settle things down and save what little money they could. Rin thought it dangerous to continue living in the city where he had once offered his nightly services, no matter how big it was. He'd made Gou understand that sooner or later he would have to leave in order to not compromise either her or the people that had taken them in. After all, he couldn't start on a clean slate here. Rin shook his head, willing those somber thoughts to leave him be.

For now, he was just going to look forward to moving into the Tachibana household, for what little time he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, has this chapter been overdue. I hope you can forgive me once again. I really tried to make this chapter long, but, well I sort of failed. It is a pretty decent size, so yeah...
> 
> On a side note: Because no names have been officially given to Haru's parents I made them up for the sake of the story since I couldn't keep referring to them as Haru's mom, Haru's dad, it just got too messy. Below are there names so as to not create confusion (I rather like these names, I looked for ones that coincided with Haru's name, but I am in no way Japanese so if I somehow mess this up sorry!)
> 
> Haru's parents name: Mom: Youko ("You"=sun, sunlight or ocean, "ko"=child) , Dad: Ryouichi ("Ryou"=good or clear, "ichi"=one)

_Makoto stared out at the snow covered land, the chilly wind nipping at his nose and cheeks. His head hurt and he couldn't feel his fingers. There was also low ringing in his ears, almost like the hum of static. Part of him wanted to be inside the warm house behind him, but he couldn't bear to look at anyone right now. At the moment he was not strong enough to force a calm demeanor, he was not strong enough to keep himself from breaking at the sight of that little boy inside the house._

_He angrily rubbed away the tears that had began to stream down his cheeks, leaving icy cold streaks behind. Inside his throbbing mind, Makoto wondered how many hits a person could take before they refused to get up? How many obstacles did one have to overcome before they were buried underneath the weight?_

_At what age did one recover from the loss of both of their parents?_

_"You'll freeze out here." The low, yet strong voice caused him to flinch. The old woman walked closer and stood beside Makoto, face stern, but not unkind. Her black clothing matched her jet black hair perfectly._

_"I just needed…" Makoto trailed off, unsure of what it was he needed. Air? Solitude? Comfort?_

_No…no, someone else needed that more than he did._

_"H-how's Haru? I…I didn't see him when I arrived." Makoto cleared his throat, feeling his voice sounded too dry, too hollow. His throat hurt like hell now too._

_"He's in his room. He's been there ever since we came back from the cemetery." Makoto nodded along, his chest tightening at the thought of the boy, alone in his room._

_"Could I…" Makoto blinked, willing the foggy haze to dissipate from his eyes. He tried again, the words rolling off his tongue awkwardly._

_"Could I go see him?"_

_"By all means, I think you'd be the best suited to go up there. He has not even tried to talk to me. Why would he? I am practically a stranger." The woman held no cynicism in her voice, but just a hint of sadness, and regret? Makoto bowed respectfully to the older woman before he entered the house, quickening his steps in order to reach the boy's room faster. Once there he noticed the door was ajar. He knocked to let the boy know he was coming in. Haru's back was to him. He was dressed in a black suit that made him look even smaller than the tender age of five._

_Makoto did not know what to say. What did one say when faced with such a situation?_

_"Haru." That was the only thing that came out of Makoto's mouth. It was the only word he could utter. The boy shifted, slowly turning to face the brunette. Haru's eyes were red and puffy, his lower lip was trembling, and his cheeks were glistening with tears. Makoto's heart broke, a tense, heavy pressure settling in his chest. He sat on the edge of the boy's bed, head pulsing harder than ever. He wanted to take the boy into his arms and reassure him that everything would be okay, but he couldn't do that. He didn't know how. He didn't know what words to say. He didn't know how to comfort a boy who had lost so much in such a short amount of time._

_He reached out then, unable to keep still, and grasped the boy's small hand in his. Haru's hands were warm compared to his cold ones. He didn't want to cry in front of Haru, but a few traitorous tears slipped away._

_"I'm here for you. I'll be here for you for as long as you need me, Haru. I'll be here by your side." The words fled from his mouth, his hand tightening around Haru's. He saw those wide, blue eyes fix themselves on his own green eyes. In a matter of seconds the boy flew into his arms, small fingers gripping the back of his shirt. Makoto held him gently, afraid that he might break Haru. The boy cried silently in his arms, staining his shirt with bitter tears, and there was nothing Makoto could do. It made him feel weak and useless, but above all, it terrified him._

_It terrified him that all he could do was watch as Haru suffered through this._

_…_

_"Youko left me as his guardian, but only because she knew that I would willingly hand him over to you." The words washed over Makoto and he released the breath he had not known he was holding. Makoto faced the woman, her eyes crinkled as she gave him a soft smile._

_"I love Haruka, he is my son's child, but I am too old to care for him properly." She looked away, her smile disappearing slowly. Her eyes crinkled and the expression lines around her mouth deepened. For the first time in the short amount of days Makoto had known her, she looked tired and withered._

_"I don't want him to have to go through the loss of someone else." There was a tremor in her voice. Makoto didn't know what to say. He lowered his head and offered the woman words of gratitude. He had been scared that he would not see Haru anymore. After all, it would be only natural for him to go with his paternal grandmother. However, hearing this made his immensely happy, even if it was all so overwhelming._

_"I will visit for as long as time will allow me, but I know Haruka is in good hands." Makoto couldn't lift his head, the emotions growing in him too strong. He wanted to ask how she knew this about him, but he guessed Youko must have talked about him._

_"Sh-she struggled," Makoto began, raising his head and turning to the framed picture hanging off the opposing wall. It was the last picture they had taken together as a family, and Youko had treasured it greatly._

_"She struggled and cried and sometimes shut herself away from Haru, but she also always fought her way back. She was a good mother, she loved Haru. I saw it in the way she spoke of him, the way she held him." Makoto bit the inside of his cheek as memories of her filled his head. He kept his gaze firmly on the smiling couple and baby looking at him from the framed picture as he continued._

_"After Ryouichi-san…after your son passed, Youko-san struggled to stay on her feet. There was even a time when I thought she wouldn't make it back, but she did. She forced herself to continue living for Haru. She told me that if it weren't for Haru, she would have gladly followed her husband." Makoto shivered as the memory of those dark days washed over him. Makoto finally tore his eyes away from the picture and faced the woman._

_"She was a strong woman and an excellent mother. I know you two had your differences, but please don't ever doubt that she wasn't a good mother." Makoto watched as the woman closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, his heart hammering in his ears. Youko had often spoken of the mutual dislike between them. She'd said that her mother-in-law had never approved of her marriage to Ryouichi, and had even refused to attend their wedding. Even after Ryouichi's death, both women only ever spoke when it was necessary. It wasn't until a few weeks before Ryouichi's tragic accident, that the younger woman had decided to breach the chasm between them. She'd told Makoto that she finally understood that life was too short to hold onto feelings of hatred and resentment. Their budding relationship had been short-lived._

_Makoto's eyes focused on the woman when she cleared her throat._

_"It is quite refreshing to hear someone so young speak so passionately." The woman remarked, her eyes glistening. She dabbed at the corner of her eyes, not meeting Makoto's searching gaze._

_"Do not worry yourself, Makoto-kun. I can assure you that I hold Youko in my highest regards."_

_"Thank you." Makoto said when the woman finally met his eyes, if only briefly._

…

Makoto adjusted his green tie, giving himself one final look-over before he turned toward the sleeping raven. Even though the boy had his own bed mere feet away from Makoto's, he had crawled into Makoto's a few hours into the night. Haru hated to sleep alone. Makoto had tried over the years to get the boy accustomed to sleeping by himself, but there was no progress with the little raven. Makoto often thought it was his fault for indulging the boy, but when he saw the wide, frighten blue eyes of Haru he had no heart to send the boy away. His mother had once chided him for spoiling Haruka, saying that he was turning into his father. Although, the softness of her eyes and the smile that had been playing on her lips had told him that she didn't mind that one bit. Makoto left the memory behind as he walked over to his bed.

"Haru." Makoto whispered, lightly shaking the boy's shoulder. Haru squirmed, opening a single eye.

Makoto smiled, "It's time to get up."

Haru nodded, sleepy eyes fluttering and squinting. Makoto watched as the boy got up, swaying a bit, and disappeared into the bathroom connected to the room. He was getting so big. It felt like only yesterday he had met the babbling baby boy in a blue hat. Makoto shook his head, his lips thinning. Not wanting to get caught up in more reminiscing, the brunette headed out to the kitchen. Once there he was surprised to see his recently acquired roommate already there, sipping freshly brewed coffee. It had been three weeks since Rin and his sister, Gou, had moved in. The transition had been pleasantly easy. They had discussed their schedules and arranged them so Haru was always with someone when not in school. Makoto had been happily surprised when Rin's sister had asked for permission to also look after Haruka. So far, everything was going smoothly, and he saw how Haru was opening up more to the two siblings.

Makoto's eyes softened as he traced Rin's tired silhouette. The man worked long hours during the night and still offered to pick Haru up from school, and stayed with the boy until Makoto got home. The man was kind, witty, hardworking, and smart. And he was also one hell of cook.

Makoto felt himself blush when red eyes met his. He'd been caught staring, something he had been doing a lot of recently.

"'Morning." Rin greeted, voice light and airy.

"Good morning, R-Rin-san." Makoto cursed the tremor in his voice and shied away from Rin's questioning gaze. He busied himself with preparing a cup of coffee. They had developed an unspoken rule over who made the coffee; the first person up always made a fresh pot. As he poured a bit of milk into his mug, he had never enjoyed his coffee black, Makoto wondered what it was that attracted him to Rin. Not in _that_ way, of course. His interest was more…Well, he was not quite sure what his interest with Rin was. He liked the other man, of course, but only a normal liking that any other man would feel for another man. How could he not like Rin after everything the man had helped him with? After all, his liking for Rin was purely platonic.

_Completely_ platonic.

Makoto jumped, almost spilling scalding, hot coffee over his hand, when Rin brushed past him. He watched with wide eyes as the redhead washed his cup, the man's lips moving as if he were speaking. Makoto blinked, realizing that there was a loud, sort of buzzing in his ears. He felt his ears and neck grow hot when red eyes looked up at him.

"…wrong?" Makoto blinked again, catching only the last bit Rin had said. Thankfully, he was spared from Rin's curious gaze and inquires when Haru walked into the kitchen, still a little sleepy-eyed.

"G'morning." Haru yawned, lazily adjusting his backpack.

"You forgot to brush your hair, kid." Rin smirked, ruffling Haru's hair. Makoto stood back and watched the exchange between the two. Haru swatted Rin's hands away only to replace them with his own, flattening his hair as best he could. Rin then took over when Haru only made it worse.

"Your hair's fairly easy to deal with. You should see Gou's when she wakes up, it's like a bird's nest." Rin said causing Haru to smile at the silly thought. Makoto sipped his coffee from his spot against the counter, and felt his heart swell at the sight of Haru's smile. His eyes strayed to the grinning redhead, a different emotion bubbling under his skin.

Perhaps it was not as platonic as he would have liked.

…

"All work and no play…" Makoto pointedly ignored Nagisa's suggestive words, or at least he tried to. He and Nagisa had not been friends for too long, having only met two years ago when Makoto was hired at Tottori University. Their first conversation had consisted of a broken printer in the staff room and next thing he knew, he was having lunch with the energetic Art professor. The blond man had struck him as quirky and eccentric at first, someone not to be taken too seriously. As they got to know each other better, both professionally and personally, Makoto found himself with a man he cared for and respected. They didn't share every single detail of their lives to each other, but Makoto often found that Nagisa was a great listener and, better yet, always tried to lighten up his mood. Even when Makoto didn't want him to.

"You need a night out, Mako-chan." Nagisa chirped, sucking on the end of his chopsticks. Makoto remained silent, hoping that if he stayed still enough Nagisa would forget he was there.

"Nothing bad, really, just come have drinks with us. Now that those damn department meetings are over we should go out and celebrate." Nagisa's pestering continued. "Just for today, Mako-chan, _please_?"

"I'd rather not, Nagisa. I appreciate the offer, but I'd like to go home early. Haru got really happy when I told him that I wouldn't have to stay out late because of the meetings." Makoto finally replied, throwing an apologetic smile to the blond. Nagisa sighed and nodded understandingly.

"Your such a devoted father, Mako-chan." Nagisa said, finishing the last of his lunch.

…

Makoto smiled as he opened the front door to his home, his ears picking up on the conversation within.

"…such a cheater, Haru." Rin's exasperated voice reached him first.

"I don't think it's technically cheating, Nii-chan, you're just a sore loser." Gou chimed in.

"Makoto is better at this than you." Makoto's curiosity peaked upon hearing this. He took off his shoes and jacket, leaving his briefcase behind as well. He padded to the living room, stopping a good distance away in order to take the scene in.

All three of them were sitting cross-legged in front of the television, finger moving frantically over the buttons of the controllers in their hands. Haru was in the middle of the two siblings, an adorable expression of intense concentration on his face. Gou was grinning widely, her smile almost identical to her brother's usual teasing one. Rin, on the other hand, was frowning, his eyebrows knitted in an expression Makoto hadn't had the pleasure of seeing before now.

"Oooh, he got you again." Gou giggled. "You're really good, Haru-chan, but this round is mine."

"I hate this game." Rin huffed, Makoto couldn't hold back his chuckle at Rin's sullen look. He was met with surprised red eyes when he finally stepped into their line of sight.

"I'm home." Makoto smiled, he couldn't help it, he was so happy. From the day he decided to take a job away from Iwatobi, away from the helping hand of his family, he had worried that one day Haru would resent him for it. He worried that he would only be hurting Haru by drastically changing his environment. It had been a tough decision to make, and even after he spoke with Haru and explained everything to him, and Haru agreed with the move, his fears and doubts still plagued him. Happiness and stability is all he wanted for Haru. Seeing how comfortable Haru was right now, flanked by the two redheads he had the fortune of meeting, his worries ebbed a bit.

They spent another hour playing, Makoto switching with an annoyed Rin until Gou retrieved another controller they had stowed away. They paired off, first with Makoto and Haru in one team and Rin and Gou in the other. Makoto and Haru won nearly every round.

"Nii-chan, you are terrible. No, don't grab that one!" Gou shifted, as if that would help her character avoid the large hammer coming toward it.

"You telling me that won't make me any better." Rin grumbled between clenched teeth.

"They remind me of Ren and Ran." Haru said as he easily knocked out Rin's character. Makoto agreed with a chuckle. After that disastrous round, Gou suggested they switch partners, while Rin just wanted to stop playing altogether. Gou was quick to call dibs on Haru, who surprisingly didn't put up an argument against the change of partners. Makoto offered Rin a sympathetic smile as they got ready for another round. The redhead met his eyes briefly before he turned back to the screen, mumbling something Makoto couldn't quite catch.

"For the love of…don't let him win!" Rin squawked as he watched Makoto's character put up a sub par fight against Haru's.

"S-sorry." Makoto apologized, cheeks heating. It took them three more rounds to finally win against the other two.

Before getting caught up in another game, Makoto stood and made his way toward the kitchen. Rin followed close behind, determined not to leave Makoto alone in the kitchen. The last time Makoto was left to do the cooking, they had been treated to a bland, overcooked meal. The brunette tried, he really did, but he was just not good in the kitchen. Of course, no one had said anything outright, Rin had been tempted to tease the brunette on his lack of culinary talent, but the man's kind expression always flitted through his head just as he opened his mouth.

At least now Rin understood why Haru was so attached to his mackerel, easy to prepare and with little room for error.

After speaking briefly over Haru's school day and Makoto's workday, they settled on doing a simple pork stir-fry. Rin did most of the work, only asking Makoto to hand him the needed vegetables and meat. Haru was still very much attached to his mackerel, but with a lot of persuasion he had begun to eat a wider variety of things.

" _He had always enjoyed it, but after we moved here I had less time to properly cook up a meal, and, honestly, I am a very poor cook. Mackerel was the only thing that didn't burn_." Makoto had explained to him some time ago, a sheepish smile on his lips. Rin had not been able to suppress his laughter then.

Bit by bit, Makoto had been opening up to him. He'd shared various stories of his high school days, which caused Rin to offer up his own personal anecdotes. He'd also spoken of his family more frequently, the corners of his lips always curving softly as he recanted some treasured memory. Rin appreciated every shared detail, for reasons he chose not to dwell on, and tried to reciprocate with any story he could recall of his and Gou's childhood. The only subject that Makoto said little about was of Haru's parents. Just a few days ago Rin had caved and asked, while pointing of the picture of the black-haired couple holding the baby Haruka, if the couple were Haru's parents. Makoto had gone quiet for a moment, his eyes lingering on the photograph before he murmured a faint yes.

Rin hadn't touched on the subject again.

"It's not…it's not that I don't want to talk about them…it's just…." Rin froze, shocked to hear these hesitant words from Makoto, his grip on the cutting knife loosening. Rin only had to turn his head a little to the right to catch Makoto's wary expression.

"You don't have to." Rin said hastily. "I was curious, but you have absolutely no obligation to tell me anything." He added more quietly, "I don't want you to force yourself to tell me about them."

Makoto shook his head, "No, no, it's none of that. I've never…" Rin watched as Makoto bowed his head, hiding his face. "I've never talked about them with anyone. Well, anyone who wasn't family, and even with them I tried not to linger too long on the subject. I don't know why I struggle with it, it's been years, but it still feels like hardly any time has passed."

It dawned on Rin then. Of all the possible reasons as to why Makoto was caring for Haruka, this was the one Rin had hoped was not true. Rin dropped his gaze, mind reeling. Flashes of his mother and father assaulted his head. In between the haze of emotions, Rin found his voice.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anymore. I understand." Rin almost felt proud that his voice didn't waver. They didn't speak after that, and Rin kept his head down until the stinging in his eyes disappeared. There were still many things he wanted to know, so many questions that refused to die down, but for now this revelation was enough.

That night as Haru bade him goodnight, Rin crouched down and hugged the little raven. It wasn't out of pity, but understanding. Losing ones parents at such a young age must have been hell. Rin had suffered with the loss of his dad first then of his beloved mother, but he had been older, had been able to assimilate a little better than Gou. It had taken her very long to stop crying at night, he had witnessed it first-hand. But, Haru…he had lost them both before the age of ten.

When he finally let the boy go with a murmured goodnight, Rin found Makoto next to him. Rin was expecting the brunette to question him, and he racked his brain to find the right words to answer him, but Makoto only offered him a kind smile before he followed after Haruka.

Rin was grateful for Makoto's silence. If Makoto had asked him anything at all, Rin was sure he would have told the brunette everything.

He would had have told Makoto _everything_ about him, and that scared him beyond belief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are definitely moving the way I want them to it's just taking me longer than expected to get there (and by there I mean when these two losers finally get together). Aaagghhh there's still so much I have to write for this fic, it has completely taken over my mind.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support! I would love to know what you guys think, I am very self-conscious of my writing and how OOC I am making these guys, and how much unexpected angst came out of this (I swear I just wanted to write a silly, fluffy MakoRin fic!) anyway thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise it won't take me another year to update this, hopefully. Yeah, and there won't be any heavy smut in this story, like, I thought about it and it just wouldn't feel right in this story. This chapter came after a whole lot of re-writing, at some point I wanted to re-write the entire fic, but I think I made it work. I am truly sorry for making you all wait so long, I don't deserve the kindness you've showed me.

As soon as the teacher finished explaining the details of their upcoming project for summer break, Haru gathered his belongings and stuffed everything into his backpack. His classmates murmured amongst themselves, eagerly sharing the details of their plans for the break. It was still two weeks away, but the excitement was already buzzing in the air.

Haru kept to himself, tracing the outlines of the clouds he could see from the window next to his desk. The bright colors of early summer were at their peak. Blues, reds, and greens littered the landscape of the otherwise dull city. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the vibrant scenery of his hometown. He breathed in slowly through his nose, almost smelling the crisp salty air of the ocean so many miles away.

"Hey, Nanase." His eyes snapped open, the serene image in his head vanishing with a whoosh. He turned in his chair to face the boy sitting behind him, a frown delicately placed on his lips.

"What?" He didn't bother keeping the annoyance off his voice, after all he didn't care much for the other boy. Ever since the school year started, the other boy had done nothing but bother Haru. At first, he'd made fun of him for not talking, incessantly asking him if he was too stupid to talk. Then, when he realized Haru was receiving some of the highest grades in the class, he would mock him for kissing up to the teacher. Haru wasn't the only he bothered though, he especially liked to pick on the younger girls. Haru hated people like that.

"That guy is here again," the boy drawled, pointing towards the window Haru had just been staring out of. Haru looked down and saw the small group of parents that were gathering before the final bell rang, his eyes immediately found Rin, his arms stretched out above his head as a yawn escaped him.

"He looks weird. Who is he anyways?" The boy asked in a bored voice. Haru stared back at the boy and glared.

"He is not weird." Haru said firmly. He watched as the boy's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed, a smirk working its way into the boy's thin lips.

"I think he looks cool." The soft statement came from the desk in front of Haru. The brunette sitting there was staring down at Rin before she looked Haru, offering a shy smile. She was one of the girls the annoying boy usually picked on.

"Cool? He's super weird. Where did he come from, Nanase? He looks nothing like you so I don't think he's your family or anything." The boy sneered, "Actually, that other guy doesn't look like you either. My mom says all of you are weird for not being related and yet you all live together."

Haru froze, realizing that now others had overheard and were sharing confused glances with each other. Even the girl who had offered him a smile was looking unsure now.

Weird. No, no they were not weird at all. They were…

Makoto had always said it, but now Haru wasn't sure.

They were…

Haru rose from his seat and ran, leaving his backpack behind. The teacher called out to him as he ran out of the classroom, but Haru ignored her and kept running. As soon as his feet touched the pavement outside of the school the bell rang.

Haru ran until he collided with Rin.

"Woah, hey, what's wrong, Haru?" Haru only buried his face into Rin's stomach at the man's worried question. Rin seemed to understand he didn't want to talk because the man only wrapped his arms around Haru and kept silent.

"Your things are still inside, right?" Rin said after a moment, his hand landing on top of Haru's head. Haru nodded.

"I'll go get them. Do you want to wait for me here, or come with me?" Rin kept his voice soft.

Haru pulled away, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I'll wait." Haru murmured.

"Ok." Rin patted his head once before he left. Haru glanced up as the man walked toward the school building. He didn't have to go very far, though. His teacher walked out with his backpack, a worried expression on her face. He watched as Rin spoke with her briefly. Once they were finished, and Rin had his bag slung over his shoulder, Rin walked back to him.

"Let's go home." Rin grinned, offering his hand to Haru. Haru took it, grasping it tightly as they walked their way home in silence.

…

Rin was a worried mess.

Haru had barely said anything to him since they arrived. He'd left his plate of food untouched and was currently holed up in Makoto's room.

Rin had no idea what had brought this sudden change in behavior. Haru's teacher had said that she hadn't heard what was said between the two boys, but that afterward Haru had ran out of the classroom. She'd asked the boy and the entire class if they knew what had happened, but no one gave her a straight answer.

Rin huffed as he began to pace, frustrated at the teacher for not paying enough attention, frustrated at the boy who caused Haru problems, and frustrated at himself for not knowing what to do. Should he just barge into the room and demand that Haru tell him what happened? No, he wouldn't do that. Should he lure the boy out with the promise of snacks and any game he wished to play? No, Haru would never fall for that. Should he call Makoto? No, no, the man was probably busy, and after all, he was paying Rin to look after Haru.

His raging thoughts came to an end when the front door opened.

In a rush of words, Rin explained everything that had happened to Makoto, who'd listened quietly without interrupting. He slumped down on the couch as he watched Makoto disappear into the hallway.

…

Haru stirred as he heard the door open with a soft click.

'I'm home." Makoto smiled at him. He shut the door behind his back and came to Haru's side, kneeling beside the bed instead of sitting down next to him. Haru looked away, his eyes landing on the wall opposite of him.

"Rin said you've been really quiet today, and that you haven't eaten much. Do you feel sick, Haru?" Haru closed his eyes as he felt Makoto's hand brush against his forehead.

"Are we…" Haru paused, his eyebrows knitting at the memory of the boy's words. "We're a family, right?" Haru finally looked up, meeting Makoto's confused eyes.

"Of course we are, Haru. Was–did someone say we weren't?" Haru watched as Makoto's face hardened, his lips pressing into a thin line. He'd almost never seen him wear that expression.

"They said it was… weird." Haru muttered out the last word. "They said Rin was weird too. I didn't like that. I didn't like that they said those things about us, but…" Haru trailed off, feeling ashamed at the ounce of doubt that had sparked in him because of the looks his classmates had thrown at him.

"It's alright, Haru." Makoto said gently as he sat down next to Haru. "We aren't your typical family, you know, but we are a pretty big one, don't you think? There's my mom and dad, and your grandmother. Ren and Ran are like siblings to you, right? Your mom and dad," Makoto added more quietly, "whom loved you very much and still watch over you." He offered a smile and Haru couldn't help but return it with a small one of his own.

"There's me, another older brother if you–"

"Dad…" Makoto stilled. "You feel like a dad." Haru glanced at Makoto, unsure if he'd said something that upset him. He was taken by surprise when Makoto pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, laughter spilling from his mouth.

"Well, that's that, then." Makoto words were muffled by Haru's hair. Haru giggled as well, Makoto's infectious laughter was to blame.

"Oh, what about Rin and Gou?" Haru asked as they pulled away.

"They can be whatever you want." Makoto said after a moment, his expression flickering between something Haru couldn't quite comprehend.

Haru pondered this.

"They remind me a lot of Ren and Ran," Makoto smiled, "but, Rin…" Haru took note of how Makoto's smile faltered a bit.

"Rin reminds me of you, Makoto." Haru nodded, pleased with his answer. Now that he thought about it, when he was with Rin it felt like when he was Makoto. They were both always looking out for him. He found that he enjoyed it even more when they went out together. After remembering how happy he felt while being his family, his earlier feelings of doubt seemed so silly now.

Haru jumped off the bed, finally feeling the emptiness of his stomach.

"Let's go eat something, oh, and I have to apologize to Rin." Haru said, darting out of the room. Makoto followed close behind, his mind reeling.

…

"He's always been so mature, that it sometimes slips my mind just how young he his." Makoto said as he took a seat at the dining table, setting his cup of steaming coffee next to a stack of papers he needed to grade. Haru had always been a reserved child, but he'd never had any problems with any of the kids in Iwatobi. If his memory served him correctly, he'd left quite a few of them eagerly awaiting his next visit.

"Damn brats." Makoto grinned in amusement at Rin's muttered words. He'd been this way since Makoto explained why Haru had been so distant today. Makoto kept staring as Rin tied his hair into a short ponytail, the last thing he always did before he headed off to his night job.

"I guess some things never change, huh?" Makoto flinched as Rin looked directly at him. He was caught staring once again.

"You were bullied as a child?" Makoto asked suddenly, hoping the question would distract Rin enough so he wouldn't inquire as to why Makoto was so fixated on him lately. Something Makoto wouldn't be able to explain without creating a gigantic mess of things. They were doing fine, Haru was happy, there was no need for things to change now. Perhaps, Nagisa was right after all. He did need a night out. He couldn't remember the last time he'd…

"Nothing I couldn't take care of myself." Rin shrugged, "You?"

Makoto shook his head, pushing his thoughts away for a more appropriate time, a time when Rin's presence wouldn't influence them.

"Not really, I've always been big for my age, so I think that kept them from doing anything to me." Makoto replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Right, I'm sure that's the reason why." He looked up as he heard the sarcasm in Rin's tone. The man was smirking, and dammit if Makoto could make himself look away.

"Goodnight, Makoto." Rin called out as he turned away, and still Makoto's eyes followed him, even after the door shut behind him.


End file.
